


Matt's REALLY Happy Easter

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2p America is a power bottom, Allen F Jones (Hetalia), Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Easter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Matt Williams (Hetalia) - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rabbit Ears, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: Allen decides to pay Matt an unexpected visit for Easter. It was a VEEEEEEERY nice visit for easter.





	Matt's REALLY Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. Let's be honest.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Je t'iame: I love you  
> Oui: Yes  
> Petit Lapin: Little Rabbit

Matt stepped through the door with a sigh, letting down the logs he'd finished gathering for next winter with relief. He knew that Winter was just ending, but in Canada the winters were so unpredictable that he always got ahead of things right at the end of the season for fear of wildfires in the summer and five-feet snow in the winter. He perked when he saw Allen's jacket thrown idly by on a chair in the hallway, signalling his prescience in the home. They'd been loosely seeing each-other for about a year prior, but it still made Matt feel self-conscious whenever Allen randomly showed up unannounced (which he had a habit of doing ridiculously frequently) as a result of intamicy; because Matt had a little problem with people in general. Not that he minded Allen's prescience, it was just shocking and unusual for people to randomly be in his home.

Kumashiro the polar bear?

Yes.

Canadian Geese?

Uhuh.

A random moose?

100% normal.

But humans in general?

Not at all.

In fact, besides Allen, the only one that had been to his house since four Christmases ago was his 1p when the little guy decided he was sad for Matt having to spend Christmas alone every year, even though Matt was perfectly happy to do so (in fact he preferred it because hosting meant making eye contact...and talking...and asking things...and...human contact in general). Pushing past his surprise, the lumberjack threw off his skiing vest and allowed the puffy, red article to flop randomly on (what Matt assumed had to be) a nearby end-table. Shifting his way inside he called out Allen's name in an attempt to give him insight to his returning prescience.

A muffled call came from upstairs, allowing him the knowledge that the bastard was probably horny again and looking for a tumble. Matt apologized to a chair he tripped on and promptly cursed it simultaneously before throwing the life-pack down on his coffee-table. Mattieu gave his scent a cursory check and then promptly went upstairs where the American was waiting within the confines of his wooden-walled room. Upon ascending to his destination he noticed a low-tone buzzing and rolled his indigo-and-black eyes. It was likely that the American got tired of waiting and started having fun on his own, the bastard was so incorrigible; not that Matt minded coming in to see Allen filled with his own personal sex toys. Pushing open the oaky door he was greeted with the beautiful sight of the dark-skinned beauty laid out on his back and dolled up in rabbit ears and leggings.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks...'bout time you returned." Allen said, eyes hooded and voice barely wavering even though the vibrator must have been on the highest setting possible as it filled the room with a soft, (and now that Matt made note) slightly wet noise. "You like-?"

Matt's eyes scanned over Allen's feminine form, all dolled up in the black leggings and play-boy bunny style outfit complete to the T with it's rabbit-ears. "Niquer..." He cursed in french, unable to help but enjoy the view of it, not even mentioning how Allen's legs were spread out for his indigo hues to observe the vibrator, nice and steady, in it's rhythm. Matt's brain short-circuited from it's stimuli and all he could manage was to repeat the french curse like it was the only word in his entire vocabulary.

Allen gave a juicy chuckle and decided to mess with his lover even more, pulling back his head and feigning to the pleasure in his ass; "Ah-...come on big boy, this bunny really wants his carrot~ A big, thick, canadian one~"

Matt's mouth opened and closed, only able to process the fact that he had muscles in his face. He expected Allen to be horny, but this was a surprise.

"Holy shit, Matt~ Feels good~ Was this in your ass, too? Mmmm...very nice~" Allen undulated as if to prove his point, clasping a hand around his cock. He loved seeing Matt completely helpless like this, watching with lust in his eyes and lack of thought in his brain, as the American pleasured himself for Matt. Pressing his fingers around the rim of his asshole he wiggled against the vibrator just to put emphasis upon it's task, stroking his own cock and getting off on his power over the Canadian.

The blonde licked his lips and stepped forward with a predatory expression filled to the brim with lust and want, shucking the button up flannel to the side and working towards unzipping his pants. Allen saw the motions and reacted, starting to switch off the vibrator before Matt barked out; "No. Keep it in."

"Oh?" Allen raised an eyebrow as he put two and two together, and turned around, putting down the switcher so he could get on his hands and knees. "Give it to me, big boy~"

And Matt did, pants flying off to the side, he claimed Allen's right thigh with the matching palm and worked his cock in to aid in the penetration with the opposing, left. Since Allen was already prepped and stretched by the vibrator, but even then it made Allen feel like he was being ripped in two by the size of the them. Matt's monsterous length bunched inside with a large black dildo, it felt so painful and pleasurable - the two tips barely touching his prostate and making him quietly plead.

The Vibrator moved against Matt's cock in a way that warmed him even without having to move and made him moan, squeezing down against the canadian's member with a pleasurable hum. "Fuuuck-"

"Y-you said it, dollface-" Allen panted, head down.

But Matt wasn't long for the world as his eyes darkened; "You like this, petit lapin? You like me balls deep inside you?"

"Fuck yes!" Allen groaned from the foul, but none-the-less, arousing talk.

Matt leaned over him, clenching his hands over Allen's thighs for support to his weight; "Who's the only one who can make you feel this way?"

Allen grinned broadly behind Matt's view, finally starting to adjust to the feeling of (not just one but) two monster cocks in him, "You, doll-and only you-!" He breathed out in a rush as Matt sped up, knowing full well that all he had to do was let the man hear what he wanted to get off mutually.

Matt was a sick fuck, but he fucked good and hard when he got going.

Matt was also easily manipulated in bed by certain movements, certain acts, and certain words.

Allen got off on both factors.

Matt grasped the end of the dildo (which usually made it stand upright if placed down) with his free hand, that wasn't supporting him, and pumped it inside Allen. The length of the shaft rubbed against his own, and stretched out the male to a painful extent, causing him to clench and whimper. Matt grinded a little further, rubbing his own dick against the shank with pleasure. He'd actually always gotten off on the thought of fucking Allen with another male, but he'd never admit the thought. Still, the imagine in his mind was beautiful.

Allen, so spread out like this, only upright and clasping against the neck of Matt as he screamed, seemingly stretched beyond his limits by whatever second cock was entering him. He would lean his head forward, pressing it into the confines of Matt's chest as he begged, slight tears coming down his cheeks even as he ground down of his own accord because he loved the feeling of being so ripped open and raw. The other male was reaching around, teasing Allen's sensative red buds and kissing Matt all the while. Matt meanwhile was taken away as he imagined himself gripping Allen's cock and pumping, making him feel pleasured and teasing the head - unable to stop himself from enjoying the sight of the American coming undone.

The imagine behind Matt's closed eyes was so glorious it almost made Matt cum, but he pulled himself back from it and concentrated on his current task.

During this time Allen seemed to have found his own cock with his right palm, stroking it with a pulsing rhythm and following it up with a strong tease to the head already covered in small white beads of pre-cum. He looked over his shoulder and bit his lip, showing off for Matt because he knew how much he fucking liked it like that, just the hint of innocence even though it was so known Allen was far opposing in every way to that word.The rabbit ears were falling down from the strikes to Allen's ass, bouncing slowly as the mental ends inside found the pillow in front of Allen's face.

Meanwhile Matt, acting upon the previous fantasy in his head, decided that Allen's nipples were all too unattended for his taste. Shifting his weight to his knees and keeping his opposing hand pumping on the vibrating dick he reached out two ready fingers and flicked about the beautiful perky buds he loved to tease so much. It started with the left, pushing up on it and allowing a slow build up of circling before he pinched it sharply with his finger-nails causing Allen to hiss and make a noise in surprise.

Then, he gave the same measure of attention to the other, but a slower build until Allen's eyes were closed and mouth was open to the building orgasm caught inside his anatomy. Pushing forward, Matt found the correct angle and speed, some-what like a battering-ram, as he began the symphonic movements of his own cock followed by the vibrator right after. Both the head of his own member and the sex-toy found their way to Allen's sweat spot, seemingly over and over as the perfect rhythm was made. Allen and Matt both found themselves drifting away in archaic language that consisted of very few syllables and mostly grunting - clenching - moaning - thrusting - until the peak hit Allen and caused him to cum first. It didn't take long for Matt to cum afterwards as he watched strips of white fill his mattress while Allen undulated up and tried riding out the ecstasy to it's peak.

After a long, and rather loud, scream of Allen's name, Matt came down from the pleasure and pulled himself out only to leave a trail of white semen to splatter down and along Allen's rear. The Canadian fell to the side, flopping out and panting up towards the ceiling. Not too much time passed and Allen came, no pun intended, around as well - having shut down the vibrator and flopping to the french-canadian's side. "Damn, Dollface....I've had a lot of cocks in me, but I've never had two before - that was fuckin' beautiful..."

Matt decided to wrap his arms around Allen's form, bringing him close. "You really are a horny little rabbit." He smirked teasingly, even if secretly the imagine from before, with Allen all wound up in being double-fucked, came back; the canadian also fell into a more groggy state as fatigue (from the day's work and work on Allen) came around.

"Mmm..." Allen snuggled up close, liking the post-coital contact. He spooned his finger in circles around the abdominal muscles on Matt's chest as he observed him all sweaty and gleaming. "But you're no better~ You're like the other rabbit in the equasion, wanting to mate with my little fluffy ass."

"Fluffy ass indeed." He pointed out, but without much fight to his voice.

After silence hit the two and Allen's hand splayed out between Matt's pectorals, the Canadian spoke softly in tired breaths; "Je t'iame..."

And Allen smiled, because he knew he did.

Even if Matt got off in the dirtiest ways.

Even if Allen got a thrill off manipulating him.

The two went well with each-other like two bad toxins mixed in a well-brewed poison (the poison the two were every day); "Yeah, yeah. Don't get delusional. Happy easter a-hole."

There was a grunt of irritation.

But after Matt had already fallen asleep Allen looked up to his features and sighed, "-'fuckin' lov'ya too..."

Even if he wouldn't admit it to Matt's face.


End file.
